A different beginning
by Garuda1178
Summary: We all know the story behind Layfon Alsive, the disgraced Heavens Blade. But what if he had a different background, a darker background.


**Author's note: So this is an idea I had after watching the anime Chrome Shelled Regios. This is my take on the story with a slightly more dark back story and a little something extra that you might appreciate or not whatever. So yeah hope you guys like.**

An open desert landscape sprawls into the distance. No vegetation breaks the monotonous flatness; the only thing to see is land formations. A lone vehicle drives across this barren landscape, and an odd vehicle it is. With eight wheels, and an ovalish shape it has a Pillbug look to it. As it drives, the ground under it explodes outward, throwing it onto its back.

A creature now stands over the fallen Roving Bus. The creature is the true definition of a Pillbug, with too many legs, and beady eyes the only real difference is that it's as tall as the Roving Bus, which is about three to four normal humans tall, and of course with a mouth and shit tons of teeth as well.

A hatch opens in the side of the Bus and a lone figure steps out. Dressed in a combat life support unit, he stands defiantly in front of the Contaminoid. It lets out a roar and charges the man. He reaches down to his sides where two rectangular boxes rest in holsters. He quickly draws them and holds them in his hands. "Restoration!" he calls.

A Katana is held in a reverse grip in his left hand and a broadsword is held in a normal grip in his right hand.

As the Contaminoid closes, he gets into a crouched position and waits. When it is almost on top of him he leaps over it and lays it's back open and lands behind it. The Contaminoid stands for a moment longer and then its legs five out and its back splits open, spewing greenish blood everywhere. The figure turns to survey his handy work; he never sees the second Contaminoid slam into his back. As he flies, he loses his swords and slams into a rock formation knocking him out cold.

**(Scene Change)**

It is a new day in the Academic City of Zuellni and the 17th Platoon is losing one of its members. With an already low member count, losing one of them is a hard blow to the 17th.

"You can't leave, I forbid it!" Nina Antalk, the captain of the 17th. Hard but fair, a competent commander, she's been trying to make something of the 17th since she formed it.

"Yeah man, why do this now of all times?" Sharnid Elipton, team sniper, former member of the 10th Platoon. However they had a falling out and Sharnid left the 10th and joined the 17th.

"Please don't do this, we need you." Harley Sutton, team technician, skilled with machines, he ensures that the 17th Platoon is always equipped and ready to tackle and situation.

"I don't need to give you a reason, I'm leaving and that's final." the final member is leaving so we don't really care about him. He takes the pin with the numeral 17 off of his left lapel and drops it on the ground and walks out of the 17th Platoon's ready room.

"Damn it!" Nina yells as she slams her fist into a locker. "How can he just leave like that?"she asked. "I know how you feel but you'll have to calm down. Besides, today is the first day of the new semester, I'm sure we'll find someone to replace him." Sharnid said. Nina's head snapped up so fast it almost looked like she broke her neck. "Why didn't you say something earlier!? Let's go!" she cried as she rushed through the door leaving Sharnid and Harley in the ready room with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

We cut away to the front of the school where Nina is frantically searching the crowd of new students with her squad mates behind her. "Oh, we could use him on defense!" she cries as she points out a tall and stocky student in an orange uniform. "He's not even a Military Arts student, he's Culinary." Harley said. "Grrrrr." she growled as she continues her search.

As she scans, a figure dressed in a black cloak makes his way up the steps to the school. He fluidly maneuvers his way through the crowd, barely causing a ripple in the air or a stir in the crowd. Nina was just swiveling her head after losing a Military Arts student to the 10th Platoon, when she caught sight of the tail end of his cloak. "What about him?" she asked, pointing him out. The other two looked at who she was pointing out, noticing him for the first time. "What about him? I don't even think he's wearing the uniform, he's probably a General Studies student." Sharnid said.

Though all the evidence against it, she couldn't help but think that this mysterious person would have a massive impact on Zuellni. She lost sight of him and continued to scan the crowd for potential recruits for the 17th.

As she scans, a confrontation begins between two students. It begins as an exchange of words, but then escalates. One student pulls out his DITE and calls "Restoration!" creating a whip; the other draws his and creates a staff. As they begin to fight a purple haired, brown skinned girl runs to find a senior Military Arts student to break up the fight. Leaving a girl in glasses and a culinary uniform and a girl in pigtails and a journalist's uniform.

Right as our cloaked friend was about to enter the building in the dorm rooms, he heard the first call of 'Restoration!', he pauses and debates for a moment, lets out a sigh and begins to turn and head towards the fight when pink petals float toward him. As they closed with him he heard a female voice, "Save her." the voice said. Our cloaked friend's mind instantly goes into overdrive. He dashes from his position toward the fight, leaving his cloak behind.

Back where the fight is taking place, whip guy just destroyed a pair of pillars that were holding a stone terrace with the girl with glasses still under it. The school looks on in fascination and horror as tons of rock fall closer and closer to the girl. Right as she is about to be crushed a blur of light rushes under them and is obscured by a blast of dust, the entire school is shocked into silence.

As the dust begins to settle a senior Military Arts student and the girl with the purple hair show up. The Military Arts student begins to tell off the two who were fighting when the dust finally settles. In the center of a ring of stone, the girl with the glasses and out formerly cloaked friend sit, her held protectively by him. He slowly and gently lowers her to the ground and stands over her prone form. He turns to look at the gathered crowd and we get our first good look at him.

His combat uniform is torn and bloody, his brown hair is caked down with dried blood, and he has dark circles under his eyes. He turns his gaze to the two students who were fighting. "You know, I had a pretty easy day planned. Go to my dorm room, take a long, hot shower and sleep for the next two days. But because you two decided to have a pissing contest, you put this young lady at risk." "Restoration." His Katana and Broadsword appear in his hands "And that I cannot allow." and he charges.

Before either of the former combatants can make a move to defend themselves the sound of metal striking flesh and bone rung out. Two right arms drop to the ground holding a whip and staff respectively. The other two drop to their knees holding the stumps of their arms attempting to stop the blood flow. Our friend stands behind them, blood dripping from his blades. He swings them to clean them of the blood and then returns them to their block forms.

He re-holsters them and turns back to the door he was about to enter and begins walking toward it. Right as he is about to enter the girl he saved catches up with him. "Wait!" she calls. He pauses with his hand on the handle. "Thank you for saving my life." she said as she bowed. He tenses and lowers his head so that his bangs are covering his eyes. "Don't thank me, I failed once and it cost me everything." he said as he opened the door.

"Wait!" she cried again as she took a step forward and extended her hand. "What's your name?" she asked. He pauses again and stands for a second. Nothing happens for a moment and the entire school holds its breath for his answer. "Layfon Alsive." he says so quietly that only the glasses girl hears him. He then opens the door and enters the dorms. He walked up to his dorm room, unlocked the door and entered it.

He pulled the remnants of his uniform off and dropped them on the ground. Layfon then made his way into his shower and spent the next three hours cleaning the blood from his body, the water going into the drain was red for two and a half of those three hours. After finishing his shower he dresses in boxers and sweatpants, goes into his bedroom and flops onto his bed face down into his pillow. Right as he's about to get comfortable and sleep, he hears a knocking at his door.

Layfon lets out a groan and slowly climbed out of his bed and made his way to his door. He arrives just as a second round of knocking begins and opens the door mid-knock. A woman a few years older than him in a uniform that he doesn't recognize stands on his door step. Whatever she is about to say dies in her throat when Layfon opens his door. The first thing she notices is that he is still slightly wet from his shower, the second thing she notices is that he is buff as all hell. Washboard abs, toned arms and zero percent body fat and the girl is starting to get warm in places. The last thing she notices is the amount and brutality of his scars.

She stands there for a time just staring at him. "Did you want something or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" he asked. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and re-center herself, though she did retain a slight blush. "The President would like to see you now." she said straightening her posture. Layfon tilted his head to the side and gave her a look that said 'are you fucking serious right now?' "Your president can wait until I've rested or he can visit me himself." he said as he slammed the door in her face.

He turned and started walking away when he heard another knock at the door. Layfon paused again, drew in a deep breath, turned and walked back to the door. He looked through the peep hole, but didn't see anyone. Now cautious, he retrieves one of his DITE's from where he put it next to the door. He opens the door slightly to a shock of silver hair and a dead expression. He took a look at her and instantly came to a conclusion. "Neni Operator." he said out loud. "You're the one who told me about the girl weren't you?" he asked. "Yes." she responded with a monotone voice.

"And the reason you are here is because…?" he questioned. "I just came by to warn you of some people's intentions." she replied. He tilted his head slightly. "Thanks for the warning, I have a pretty good idea of who I need to look out for." he said. She said nothing as she turned and left, but Layfon could have sworn he saw a ghost of a nod.

He shook his head and closed his door, and started walking away. Just as he was about to flop into his bed he heard knocking on his door for the third time. He lets out a deep growl and grabbed his other DITE. He turned and walked back to the door. "If you're here from the President you can go fuck yourself." he said through the door. "I'm not from the President." a female voice said. "Then why are you here?" he asked. "Can you open the door first?" she asked back.

He contemplated the decision for a moment, let out a sigh and opened the door. Once she laid her eyes on his body she had to internally shake herself from the images that the scars induced. She took a deep breath to center herself and looked Layfon in the eye. "I want you in my platoon." she said simply. He blinked his eyes owlishly for a few seconds and stared at her. "Come again?" he asked. She took another breath, "I want you to join the 17th Platoon." she replied. "Why?" he asked. "Because you're strong and you know your way around a DITE." she replied.

As she gave her answer, Layfon's face darkened. "So that's what it is." he said under his breath. "I'm sorry lady, but my fighting days are over." he said. "Not from what I've seen." she rebutted. His face, still darkened, now hardens. She takes one look and she had to take a step back and suppress a shudder. "What I did earlier was save a life and teach a lesson. That wasn't fighting. I hope you can learn the difference." he said as he slammed the door in her face and made the frame crack under the force.

He took a deep breath and rested his head against the door. Layfon then turned and leaned up against the door with his back. He put his head in his hands, took another deep breath and pulled his hands down his face. A single tear rolls down his cheek and he just stands for a moment. He takes a shuddering breath to calm himself, wipes away the tear and walks toward his bedroom. He enters, lays his DITEs on his bed side table and lies down in his bed, he slept for a solid 48-hours.

**Authors Note: So now I have another story for you people to fawn over. This one, you'll be interested to know or not, I came up with in Boot Camp as well as another which I will soon be posting as well. Don't worry my other stories will be constantly updated as soon as I can get them updated. Have fun in whatever you're doing. Review as you see fit. **


End file.
